Chronicles of Sveni
by Silverfireneko
Summary: the chronicles of a certain hunter girl from moga sorry didnt think of the name till after i posted this, will be reffering to her as Sveni from ch.2 onwards.  ive never played any MH but tri before... review or pm for an original Subspecies
1. the hunt begins

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING. And if you don't believe me, I trained a Lagiacrus to speak English to say it for me!

Lagiacrus: SilverFireNeko owns nothing.

Me: thanks laggy! Have a well-done steak!

As a purple haired girl looks over moga village's pier, she looks bored…

"Dammit, the woods are getting boring. When is the guild going to send an _interesting _quest?"

Suddenly, the guild liaison calls "HEY! WE GOT A QUEST!"

"Finally." Says the girl, pulling on the qurupeco armor she always wore, if only to piss off the men in the village.

When she gets to the counter, the liaison smiles and says _way _too chirpily "the new quests for a Qurupeco. 'Cept this ones Crazy strong. The last hunter who tried this thing, name of Kunoi, you know Kuoni's brother (yes, my hunter names will stay consistent throughout different fics; if you don't know what I mean, read my monster apocalypse fic)? He came home in a body cast."

"Well, sounds fun!" says the Qurupeco-clad girl (please tell me whether or not I'm using that right)

"The hunts in the tundra? Didn't even know Quru's lived there!" comments the liaison

"Says 'special strangely colored Qurupeco' on the description"

"Huh, weird. Even the subspecies of Qurupeco doesn't live in the tundra…"

When the girl arrives, she moans from the cold, saying "s-sh-should h-h-have w-worn b-barioth g-gear…"

Well? Waddaya think? FIGHT NEXT CH. With ORIGINAL SUBSPECIES! (ice Qurupeco!)


	2. first fight, first flight

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sveni punches me in the back of my head

"What the hell!"

"That's for naming me this chapter, and not the first one."

As Sveni drinks a hot drink she wonders "how am I supposed to kill this thing if I'm not even sure how it fights… presumably like a normal Qurupeco, but obviously with some differences…" as she wonders, she absent mindedly picks items from the supply box, including a 3 pack of cleansers, and some icethawpellets "must be an ice monster… capable of the snowman status, like a barioth?"

As Sveni walks out, she sees a light blue Qurupeco, with a darker blue vocal sac, beak and flints "huh, it looks like baggi coloration… "

Suddenly, upon noticing the voice, the Qurupeco whirls, and in doing so, launches ice from its wings, smashing an approaching baggi, knocking it flying "OK, got to watch out for the wings… also good hearing, so got to be quiet" she whispers as the qurupeco clacks its flints together, then jumps forwards, hitting her with an explosion of ice, knocking her back into the base camp (don't you hate it when monsters do that? Especially when it's a one-way path they just knocked you down?) As she gets up, she notices she's absolutely freezing. "I-Ice b-blight". She quickly eats an icethawpellet, and she feels her body warming as she charges, with her SnS out.

"SCAAAAW!" The Qurupeco calls, jumping about with red sound waves visible above its head "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sveni leaps forwards and stabs into its vocal sac with her sword, and the qurupeco screams in rage. Then it lets out a different scream, an evil scream. Then, a deviljho leaps out of the ground and charges her "SHIT!"

The deviljho rushes as Sveni panic dives to avoid the charge, and the deviljho hits the qurupeco, angering it. The qurupeco then throws ice at the deviljho, hitting its head and leaving behind a small ice covering over one of the deviljho's eyes. Sveni, however, is calmly watching the fight, knowing that, whichever beast wins, they will be greatly weakened, or the hunt will be flat-out completed.

Sveni finds a small encampment where she was hiding, and sits down to rest. Then, realizing that it was just so _warm_ there, she falls asleep. When she wakes up, the roaring from the fight has stopped, and she opens her eyes, seeing a boy about her age staring down at her. She quickly checks to make sure all her clothes are still on, and then asks "who are you?"

The boy laughs and says "I could ask the same of you, girl, why are you at my camp?"

"I was waiting for the fighting to stop."

"You mean the devil and the bird? They ended a while ago; the bird limped away towards the guild camp. The devils dead…"

"Thanks for the info, wouldn't want to have to track it down."

"Anytime, girl."

As Sveni rushes back to Area 1, the peco sees her, and once again tries to call something, but Sveni throws her carving knife into its vocal sac, and then draws her blade. The peco screams in pain, then in rage. Its tail changing to a darker blue, like the beak (now broken) and the flints (one broken) as it spews corrosive spit, which, judging by its previous attacks, would cause ice res to go down, which would be disastrous for Sveni, as her ice res was already in the negatives. As the bird shrieks, and Sveni attacks it, the bird finally falls, after bringing down a deviljho. Sveni kneels and whispers "I am sorry, brave creature, that you had to die." She then stands up, and proceeds to carve the Peco. As she gets onto the airship that brought her to the tundra, no one notices a small bundle of white fur leaping from the ground onto the airship.


End file.
